Love Through Time
by YourDarkestNightmare
Summary: A secret told about her past... A secret from THEIR past? Love can conquer all... will their love last? THERE IS A LEMON IN CHAP 4 It is not marked so this is your warning. Oh DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha i only own the characters i created! this is FAN fiction i make no profit from this story! please leave a review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood with her graduating class smiling as her mom took pictures. She couldn't have felt happier. Naraku had been defeated a little over a year ago thanks to Sesshomaru's help. His attack distracted the evil hanyou long enough for her arrow to make the killing blow while simutaneously purifying the half of the Shikon jewel Naraku had in his chest.

Three years had passed now since she had begun her mystical travels through time into a time where demons, half-breeds, dragons, witches, monks and mikos all exsist. In that time magic was real and true terrible evil was really real. It was nothing like the time she was born into the air in the fuedal era was cleaner, fresher and the stars in the sky more beautiful than in the future and more noticable.

But since than her studies had been damaged for a time. And yet this year she had studied extra hard and got higher grades for her last year in school. Yet with the vigerous attentions to her duty in the future she also noticed a few downfalls. Such as Sango and Inuyasha had both pretty much stopped talking to her and when they did it was short and to the point. It made her wonder what she had really done to deserve such treatment.

Kagome ignored her thoughts as she filed off stage with the rest of her class. The ride home was quiet, all in the car knew now that Kagome was free she was going to fly away. They had all known she would stay in the past it was where she really belonged but Kagome's mom Ai knew she had to tell Kagome the truth. Kagome glanced at her mother and grandfather and than wondered where her little brother Souta was so she asked her mom.

"Where is Souta?"

Her mother replied in a soft sad voice, "He was sad after you left to go to the graduation so he took off to a friends house. He said he wouldn't say goodbye to you because he knows he will see you soon. How weird is that boy?"

Kagome started replying as they all got out of the car "I understand and it was his choice tell him I love him and I'll do my best." Ai nodded and went up the stairs looking back when her daughter stopped to look around her.

'I know I'm going to miss this place but, it doesn't feel right for me to be in this time any more I feel a pull far stronger need to be there where I'm needed.' Kagome thought as she started walking heading behind her mother.

"Kagome, I need to speak to you dear. Its about when you were born. Will you please sit down?" Ai asked her daughter softly almost timidly, Kagome had never heard her mom sound that way.

Sitting down she waited for what her mother was going to say. After ten minutes of her mom just staring at her Kagome finally asked.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Kagome you are technically adopted. Your biological father and mother broght you through the well and told me to take care of you. That is until your considered an adult which you are now so I must tell you this." Ai sighed and then continued at a faster speed, " They said that you are the last of the black dog demon and that if you are not recognized in the fuedal era by your mate by your eighteenth birthday you will stay human and not be able to be your true self."

***fuedal era***

"We have to tell her soon love. If we don't tell her it will be worse when she does find out." Sango said.

"I know but what if she leaves. We can't loose her Kagome is important she is what brought us all together!" Inuyasha said aggitated. They had discussed this many times in the last year.

"Well he is waiting in the village you go there and I'll wait for Kagome." Sango replied giving Inuyasha a peck on the lips. He nodded and took off. Sango sighed and sat on the lip of the well to wait her friend to let her know of a few important matters.

**Future**

Kagome smiled and waved good bye to Ai and Ji-chan. Turning around she jumped into the blackness of the well and into the past one more time. She knew what she had to do to find her true love.

Once her feet gently touched down on the soil she breathed in deeply of the fresh air that was so different than the other time she had just came from. This was her home where she belonged she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation she had just housed a piece of Kikyo's soul because of the jewel and nothing else.

Climbing up the vines she looked up to see Sango. That was a surprise. But she looked worried and bothered. Was something wrong? Had someone been hurt? Or worse?

"Sango what's the matter?" She asked rappidly.

Sango looked up and it came pouring out, "Inuyasha and I have fallen in love yet we have yet to proceed into mating because we wished to tell you but we didn't know how. I'm sorry."

"I'm happy for you guys. Does Miroku know?" Kagome asked to make sure.

"Yes he does I told him last night and he has a surprise of his own. He wants us to hurry to the hut. Come on."

As soon as they got to the hut Miroku introduced Kagome to his wife-to-be Miah. Everyone was uncomfortable except Kagome and she wondered why.

"Miah is Ayame's younger twin sister." Miroku said to explain where he met her from.

Kagome sighed at how awkward everyone was being. She couldn't stop herself her question went flying.

"What's going on you guys? Why is everyone so apprhensive today?" She almost demanded.

At that moment Inuyasha stepped into the hut and was about to explain when a soft baritone voice as smooth as silk rumbled behind her the answer she had demanded.

" I am here to speak with you Kagome. I wish to court you if you will allow it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Stepping away from her slightly he looked over her gorgeous body. She had long slender legs, round healthy hips, nicely toned tummy, lush ass and generous breasts. Her hair was dark and long, her eyes a gorgeous silver and her lips as dark as the reddest rose.

Kagome felt the pull to be with him and before she knew it she had answered.

"I would like that very much my lord. But if you are not in this for love... I will not be in it at all"

She offered everyone tea and as she was handing it out she realized that everyone was still uncomfortable except Sesshomaru and herself. "Seriously, why is everyone so uncomfortable with this?"

"Its not that we are shocked its more that we don't know why suddenly he is so determind as to ask you know after almost two years of him tripping on himself to be near you? Its suspicious!" Inuyasha said as he folded his arms in his kimono.

"How long have you known?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since you started changing and being more open I caught a few of your looks. I just want to know what took you so long to ask her?" Inuyasha replied seriously.

"When I traveled with you before the defeat of Naraku, I had helped Kagome with her school work and she told me she had one more year left before she had no more duties in her time. I was simply not trying to add pressure to her work there." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

"So are you going to be traveling with us again?" Kagome asked.

"If you wish." Sesshomaru answered to which Kagome nodded her head before heading to lay down. After saying a quick goodnight she was out like a light.

...

Well thats it for now please let me know what you think i will try to update as soon as i can but i dont have internet at my house so it may be a while! please read and review thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I watched as Kagome went to lay on her bed roll at the back of the hut. After everyone was asleep I stepped out of the hut. I had to find the perfect courting gift for Kagome.

As I walked through the forest a realization hit me anything I got for her she would love because it was a gift from me. Speeding towards the Western Castle I reached it in record time. I jumped and landed on my personal bedroom balcony. Stepping through the room I went to the secret door to the right of my bed.

Pressing my hand to the wall I let my youkai pulse to release the hidden passage to my most precious items. I had one particular item I wanted to give Kagome, though it wasn't the only item she would receive it was the most important.

After walking to the far side of the secret room I cam upon what I was looking for. Grabbing the beautiful trinket and a few other items I walked back out the door and the hidden passage way closed leaving nothing but wall in its place.

Now that the gifts were taken care of I went to my study to inform the Eastern Lord Shizu that I will be bringing my intended to his Spring Ball. After sending the notice with Jaken I glanced out the window and noticed the sun rising.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Morning came early for me. Which doesn't surprise me any more. Being the first to wake at dawn wasn't unusual. Glancing around I realized Sesshomaru was no longer in the hut. Shrugging because it really wasn't that odd seeing as he didn't like staying in human villages for too long.

I got out of my sleeping bag and went to start breakfast for everyone. Sango was the first to wake out of the rest of the group. Again not a big surprise. I turned to Sango and smiled, she nodded and smiled back. When it came to Sango and I words were not necessary we just know each other.

As she came to take over the cooking I went to grab my bathing supplies and headed of to the hot springs. I knew that I had to be quick because I didn't want Miroku sneaking off to spy on me. After washing my hair and body I got out and quickly dried off.

I wrapped the towel around myself and started franticly searching for my clothes. Not finding them where I left them I started to panic. How is it I'm always losing things. I turn back towards the springs to see if they had fallen in. Then I hear a low seductive voice speak from behind me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I snuck into the clearing that housed the hot spring and a certain bathing priestess. As she dunked under the water to get all the soap off her person I quickly grabbed her clothes. I watched as she got out and dried that gorgeous body of hers off.

I wanted to laugh when she turned and glared at the waters as if they stole her clothes. I stepped from my hiding place and asked, "What are you looking for?"

She spun around with a blush on her face. "My… My clothes." She stuttered out.

"Hn… They no longer exist." I stated because before I let myself be known I had melted her future clothes to nothing.

"They no longer exist?" She repeated as a question though she gave me no time to reply as she continued while tapping her foot impatiently, "So you destroyed them? I assume than you brought me something else to wear?"

I smirked and replied, "Indeed I have." I waited for her to demand what I brought because I loved getting her riled up.

"So where are the clothes you brought I would like to get dressed!" She all but growled.

Slowly I handed over the package I held. "Why are you in such a hurry to clothe yourself? I happen to be enjoying the view." I said knowing it would cause her to flush.

As I knew she would she blushed bright red and hurriedly unwrapped her new clothes and gasped.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I gasped when I saw the clothes he had brought me. I couldn't believe my eyes, there in my hands was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It was obviously made out of some kind of silk. The main color was silver but the secondary color was red.

The dress had a slit on the right side all the way to mid thigh, the obi was red and the silver of the dress faded to red at the bottom. I was so entranced with the kimono I didn't realize Sesshomaru had stepped behind me. Or that he removed my towel until he grabbed the kimono and wrapped it around me and tied the obi on the left side.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I knew she would love this kimono. "It's made from spider silk it wont get ruined so you can still fight if need be without worrying about ruining it." I explained knowing she probably didn't know about spider silk.

She turned around and hugged me before slapping me and calling me a hentai. I just smirked and walked with her back to the hut. Before we entered the hut I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

I looked into her eyes and asked her the question I had been waiting to ask her. "Will you go to the Eastern Spring Ball with me?"

She smiled and answered, "Of course I will. Though I've never been to a ball before."

I smiled and kissed her hand. Leading her into the hut everyone was eating. She took the food the slayer offered her and began eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's P.O.V.

It had been two months since Sesshomaru asked me to the Eastern Spring Ball. He had explained to me that the Spring Ball was held every year at the Eastern palace because spring was when the Eastern Lady Sai had given birth to their daughter. Though Sesshomaru didn't know why they held it since their daughter went missing a week after her birth.

I couldn't help but wonder. The day of the ball is the same day as my eighteenth birthday. Did Sesshomaru know?

"Hey Sesshomaru?" I asked as we walked in the front of the group. We were going to the Western Palace. He turned slightly in my direction and raised an eyebrow. Taking that as my cue I asked my question. "Did you know the ball is on the same day as my birthday?"

"Hn… Yes I did know. Why do you ask?" He said in his deep baritone voice I loved so much.

"I was just wondering…" I said while trailing off at the end.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. I went to ask why but the sight before my eyes answered, we were at the Western Palace. It was HUGE! The wall around it was tall it almost looked like it touched the clouds.

The castle itself was taller and looming. The stones were a dark gray almost black with silver balconies. The grand court yard was beautiful and held Rose bushes and Sakura trees and a walking path so as not to walk through the flowers.

Normal P.O.V.

As the group walked through the gates, which where pure silver in color and obviously was very secure, a young girl came running up to them. She bowed to Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru-sama you have returned. I have missed you." The not so small preteen said.

"Hn… Rin how have you been? How is your studies coming along?" Sesshomaru replied questioning her about her behavior and health.

"I have been well milord. Studies are going smoothly and Sensai Ketsia has told me I have excelled in history, writing, and speech." Rin replied in a proud and happy tone.

"Good. I knew you could do it. I will speak to Ketsia about him raising your training in the other studies so you can improve better on them." Sesshomaru said as he started walking to the castle.

"So Sesshomaru… How long will the Spring Ball last?" It was Miroku who asked.

"Three days." Sesshomaru answered curtly. "Jaken." he continued when they came across the toad demon.

Jaken started to stutter, "Y… Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Show our guests to their rooms." Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said as he rushed to do his master's orders.

"This a way." Jaken said after turning toward the resto fo the group. He lead Sango and InuYasha to a room in the north wing. Miroku and Miah were put in a room in the East wing.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and Rin, "Rin show Shippo to his room." Sesshomaru said softly now that they were alone.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed Shippo's hand and sped off towards the room next to hers in the south wing.

"Come, Kagome allow me to show you to your room." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at the tapestries and paintings as Sesshomaru took her to another area of the castle. They turned down a hall that was big enough for Sesshomaru's true form to fit in and still have room to turn around. There in that hall had eight doors one of which had a huge frame, most likely for Sesshomaru to fit through.

Kagome looked at the doors each had crescent moons on the wooden frames and little inu-youkai playing in a field. But the two doors at the very end of the hall had a different yet same sort of design and scene. There on the big door was a dog demon in true form fighting a huge ogre. On the other smaller door there was a woman sitting under a Weeping Willow tree protecting her children. Kagome thought the doors craft to be beautiful and touching.

Opening the smaller door Sesshomaru gestured for her to enter the room. Kagome gasped as she entered the room. It was beautiful, the colors of the room were perfect blends of black and silver. The drapes were black. While the sheets on the bed and the curtain around the bed were silver, the duvet on the bed was black. The wooden furniture was all made of Mahogany.

Turning around to face Sesshomaru, Kagome smiled at him. "The room is gorgeous thank you." she whispered softly as she gave him a hug.

" I remembered you said your favorite colors were silver and black. I wanted you to like your room. If you check the wardrobe you can pick any kimono you want to wear to dinner. I will return to guide you there." He said and kissed her hand softly before he left closing the door behind him.

Kagome stepped up to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal extravagant looking kimonos of all types. She chose a simple lavender kimono with a black under kimono.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Enter." She called.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked when he opened the door.

"Oh yes!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned to the door, "I'm starving." She said as she took Sesshomaru's arm. He smirked as he lead her to the dinning hall.

"You look radiant." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear before opening the door to the dinning hall.

"Kagome you look gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed from her seat bringing everyone's attention to Kagome. Kagome blushed as she took her seat next to Sesshomaru. Dinner went by uneventfully after that with the exception for Sesshomaru occasionally reaching over under the table to touch Kagome's leg softly.

After dinner everyone headed to bed with the exception of Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Kagome would you accompany me to walk in the gardens?" Sesshomaru asked holding out his hand to help her out of her seat.

"Of course Sesshomaru I would love that." She replied grabbing his hand. The garden was huge and well lite by the moonlight. There was a huge pond, though it looked more like a lake, it had koi fish swimming around in the shallow waters. There were all sorts of colorful flowers all of which were in bloom. Spring was in the air.

"So the ball is in a week and I don't know what I should wear." Kagome said softly.

"I have some things I would like you to wear. I will give it to you with in three days." He replied.

Kagome stopped and sat on the side of the pond. "Alright that solves that." She said.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke questioningly.

"Hm?" She replied as she gazed at the crescent moon in the star lit sky.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just thinking how much has changed and… How much I've grow to love you." She whispered.

"You know I love you as well Kagome. I want you to be my mate." he said lovingly. "Forever." He said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After breaking away from the kiss she gazed into his golden orbs and replied, "Always. But wait until the night before we leave for the ball. Okay?"

"That is fine." He said as he kissed her again more feverously.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's P.O.V.

Two days had passed and with each passing minute i kept thinking about if i really wanted to wait to give myself to Sesshomaru. He has proven himself to be a good protector and provider.

Also the thought of having little puppies with him was just exciting for me. I had always wanted to be a mother plus Sesshomaru was good with children. Even if it was just in the privacy of our personal quarters.

The more I thought about Sesshomaru and mating the more I wanted to throw something sexy on and tell him to just take me. But that would embarrass me and probably look clumsy instead of sultry or seductive. Though this was Sesshomaru and he knew I was inexperienced and still wanted me, so maybe I should go for it.

I left the library that I had been trying, and failing, to read in. As I headed to my room I started thinking about what I should wear to seduce my soon to be mate. I could always wear the short sheer black kimono that Sango had got me for my seventeenth birthday. I had never worn it because I didn't have a lover. Now that was different.

With the plan in mind I entered my sleeping chambers and went to the wardrobe. Opening it I slid the regular every day kimonos to the side and there in the way back was what I was looking for. The kimono was partially see through and had red lace in the back instead of an obi. It really looked kind of futuristic but the material was obviously from the feudal era.

Glancing out my balcony window I realized the moon was already out. The kids were in bed and Sesshomaru would be retiring for the night soon. Slipping out of my day kimono I let it fall to the floor and then walked to the mirror. After I slipped on the little black and red number I looked in the mirror and gave myself the once over. I looked good. Now on to step two of my plan.

Walking over to the door that connected mine and Sesshomaru's bedrooms I quietly opened it and peaked in. Good he wasn't in his room yet. As quietly as I could I snuck into his room and climbed on his bed and laid on my stomach my almost bare ass facing the door I knew he would enter in.

Almost as if on cue the door opened and in stepped Sesshomaru. I turned onto my side and slid my hand down the length of my body before sticking my arm out and moving my index finger in a "come-here" motion. He started walking to the bed, he looked like he was in some kind of trance.

"Kagome. What are you doing here? In that?" He asked sounding like he had just run a mile.

"I got tired of waiting. Come on big boy. Don't you want me?" I said as I slid my hands back up my body and grabbed my generous sized breasts and gave them a slight squeeze causing a moan to slip past my partially open lips.

He growled lustily at my display. "No I will not. I wish for you to continue." Sesshomaru told me in a husky voice, obviously he was enjoying this so I might as well continue atleast until he insists I stop.

I blushed as I started to undress myself. Within minutes I was laying on his huge bed in nothing but my birthday suit. I was obviously aroused, I could feel the wetness building between my thighs. He wanted me to continue so now that I was nude, I was also nervous but I would go through with the plan even if it meant playing with myself for a minute.

I had never really been one for masturbating, however, that does not mean that I did NOT indulge every once in a while. I was after all almost eighteen, so with age comes exploring your own body.

As his eyes were trained on my nude form I kneeled on his bed and slid my hands down my side slowly while throwing my head back exposing my neck. After my hands reached my hips I moved them further down to grip the inside of my thighs for only a teasing moment and slid them back up my stomach to my bare breasts.

With each passing my hands made my breath became more erratic and I became wetter. Slowly one of my hands slid down my throat to my left breast as my other slid further down to my most secret of places. I let my right hand play with my pearl as my left pinched and flicked my nipples.

Sesshomaru growled as I moaned with each stroke of my hand on my sensitive pussy. I couldn't take much more of this I had to have him touching me. So I leaned forward and let go of my breast to grab his wrist. I pulled him toward me and placed his hand on my soft pale breast.

"I want you to touch me Sesshomaru. I want you to teach me what pleasure really is. I want you to take me to new heights. I want you to make me your mate, I can not wait any longer." I whispered in a breathless tone as his hand pushed me onto my back knocking my legs out from under me they fell open so I was in a slightly spread eagle position.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Or are you just doing this because you have begun your heat cycle?" He asked me and that made me blush. Of course I was sure or else I would not have come to his room trying to seduce him.

"I'm sure!" I moaned as his other hand took over where my right hand left off. His talented fingers swirled around my engorged clit sending shocks up and down my spine. His touch felt so much better than mine, his calloused hands gave me so much more friction than my soft hands ever could give me!

"As you wish my mate." He said before he kissed me. The kiss was passion filled and made heat rush through out my entire body. Slowly he pulled away from the kiss, though he continued to trail soft open mouthed kisses down my jaw to my neck. At my neck he kissed, nipped, sucked and nibbled making me moan with each action, obviously my neck was one of my sweet spots.

Slowly he traveled further down to my breasts where he took one in his hot mouth as his left hand played and tweaked the other. The sensations he was causing in me were driving me insane. I felt as though I was going to lose my mind when he was done showing my left breast attention with his mouth he did the same thing to the right one.

His exploring mouth continued down my body after a few minutes and soon his hand was replaced with his hot mouth. He took my pearl in his mouth and started rolling his tongue around it in swift small circles. The motions of his tongue had me bucking and moaning, I felt like I was on fire every nerve in my body was inflamed.

He stopped swirling his tongue and started sucking lightly on my clit and with every passing minute his suckling became slightly harder. I felt like something inside me was about to explode and I knew that I was about to have my first orgasm that did not come by my own hands.

"I want you inside me please don't make me wait any longer Sesshomaru. I'm begging you take me, make me yours!" I whimpered out to him as he continued to torture my body with his skilled tongue. He still didn't stop and I knew I was going to cum any second. He stuck a finger inside my secret passage and I saw stars.

I was panting and heaving when he crawled up my body. I could feel his erection pressing against my inner thigh. I wrapped my legs around his lower back and pressed his hard on closer to my dripping pussy. I couldn't wait I needed him inside me. The orgasm he gave me only made me feel empty I needed to have him inside me to fill me and make me complete.

Slowly he started to push in to my virginal core. I flinched slightly after he got his head in, he was so thick and long for a moment I was afraid he wouldn't fit. He stopped when he came to my hymen and I knew that it was going to hurt so when he pulled back I relaxed my body and I let myself trust that he would make it as painless as possible.

In another second he had driven himself all the way to the hilt in my sheath. There was some discomfort but other than that nothing. When he didn't start moving immediately I started to rock my hips against his.

"Kami, Kagome you are going to drive me crazy!" He painted out in my ear. For some reason that sentence almost had my cumming again. This was not going to last long for me.

"Just take me. We have eternity after to make it last longer. Right now I just want us to cum! You don't have to be gentle I wont break." I insisted for some reason him being so caring during the act was not how I ever pictured our love making not even for my first time. When I would day dream about us making love it was always passionate and wild sometimes short other times longer. And right now thats what I wanted and so I told him that.

Once again he replied, "As you wish." And then he was pistoning into my tight little pussy like there was no tomorrow. I could feel the building of my second orgasm of the night and I loved it.

After thirty minutes and three different positions later Sesshomaru finally came and as he did he bit into my neck officially taking me as his mate. I tried to pull away now that we were done but I couldn't move. And thats when I realized, that like a true dog, Sesshomaru had locked inside of me to insure pupping. Blushing at the realization I asked him how long it would take to get unstuck.

"That depends on when my body is done insuring you are pupped it could be any where from a few hours to a day." Was his whispered reply.

I yawned and nodded and just cuddled up next to my mate. Sleep claimed me rather quickly after that.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Kagome, sweet and innocent Kagome, had seduced me though I had rather enjoyed it and I would not judge. Though I would make sure she plays with herself for me more often. After she fell asleep I just laid there holding her and watching over her through the night.

When the sun started to rise I found there were changes in her appearance. Her hair had gotten longer and she had pointed ears. There were shadows along her face of were markings were starting to come in. Was she changing into a demon? How? Why?

Deciding to wake her to inform her of this new change, I shook her softly while nuzzling her neck.

"Love wake up. There is something you must see." I said softly into her now delicate and most likely sensitive ear.

"Mmmm... Just five more minutes." She mumbled softly as she lightly swatted at my face.

"Kagome wake love." I said as I shook her a little harder. She yawned and stretched while sitting up. When she was fully sitting up she yelped and jumped from the bed. I was going to ask her what was wrong when I noticed she now had a tail.

"What is going on Kagome? Why are you transforming into a demon?" I asked confused. I thought she was a human priestess.

"Oh! With all the excitement I forgot to tell you that I had a concealment spell on. I am a black dog demon one of the last of my kind according to my mother from the future. I guess my parents took me to the future to protect me from some war or something." She said as she looked at me probably waiting for me to be upset or something.

I smiled at her and had her come back to the bed. "Lets spend the day in here." I said as I tried snuggling up to her.

"Wait its day three are you going to give me the items I am to wear to the Spring Ball?" She asked excitedly.

I sighed as I got out of bed and went to the chest in the corner of my room. With a slight incantation the chest opened and I grabbed the contents inside and brought them to the bed. I handed her the clothes first a simple silver outer kimono with a black under kimono. The outer kimono had a crescent moon on the back in between the shoulder blades.

Next I handed her the sapphire earrings and choker that had a sapphire heart dangling from it. The last thing I gave her was a head band tiara.

"Oh Sesshomaru you didn't have to get me such expensive gifts!" She exclaimed as she tried to give them back to me. I shook my head and said, "They were my mothers. They were given to me to give to my future mate. So now they are yours Kagome."

"Thank you so much!" She said happily as she hugged me tightly and kissed me. She set the jewelry in the nightstand drawer and the kimono on top and curled back up to me in the bed. Within minutes she was back to sleep. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes for a few minutes of peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the gang was set to leave the Western Palace. After Kagome set the bags up on Ah-Un's saddle Sesshomaru helped her up onto the dragon stead's back.

"Why do I have to ride on Ah-Un?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she settled on top of the dragon.

"We will fly there so that we may get there faster." Sesshomaru explained to Kagome as he turned on his heal and headed toward InuYasha and the rest of the group. "Monk you and your female are fine staying behind and watching the children?" Sesshomaru double checked with Miroku.

"Oh yes mi lord, Miah and I are perfectly content to stay behind and watch the children!" Miroku replied with a reassuring smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention to his younger brother and his, now, mate. "InuYasha you will be on your best behavior. Slayer you will make sure he does not get out of line, is this understood?" He questioned the two infront of him in a stern voice, like a father would talk to unruly children.

"Yea, yea Sesshomaru, I will be on my best behavior. Might as well since you're going to make me wear a formal kimono." InuYasha replied to his lordly brother.

"Come on guys we have to get going. If we want to be there before the actual event we need to leave now. It's already late noon we wont get there until night fall at this rate." Kagome said with a huge cheeky smile on her small face while her silver eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh Sesshomaru I'm so excited I can't believe I'm actually going to a ball!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked over to Kagome. "Yes, well you will have to get use to it, because you are my mate and therefore you will be going to all the formal events that I attend." He said as they started their travels.

Kagome watched the scenery below as they flew across the sky at top speeds. At this rate they would deffinetly be at the Eastern Palace by night fall. She was amazed at what she say below her all the colors were a blur at the speed they were going but with her new demon eye sight she could make out even the smallest flowers in the fields.

Kagome's P.O.V.

As I watched the scenery pass I couldn't help but be amazed at how I could see the veins in the leaves of the trees we passed even though we were a good hundred feet in the air. I could see the fish in the rivers that we flew over and small rabbits hopping in fields of orange, red, blue, and purple flowers. It was all beautiful and amazing I couldn't believe what humans were missing out on, the details of everything was just astonishing.

I was worried that with this speed my bags would fall and that wouldn't have been good because all the bags had everyones formal wear in them. Soon I started getting drowsy and I didn't know why, so I decided to take a short nap.

I awoke a few hours later to the jarring of Ah-Un as he landed infront of a beautifully decorated castle. It was dark probably around nine o'clock at night but the castle was lite up with gorgeos balls of glowing light all over it was obviously magic.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

As we landed in the court yard of Lord Yukiza and Lady Sai, I started questioning myself on weather or not I should have let InuYasha and his mate come to this gathering. What if he disgraced our father more by acting like an immature, barbaric, moron!? It was too late now and the slayer already said she would keep him under control and if any one could do it I believed it would be that slayer.

I have to talk to Lord Yukiza about Kagome. Lord Yukiza and his once priestess mate Lady Sai are both black inu-youkai the same as Kagome. There has to be a connection between Kagome and the Eastern Royals.

With a quick kiss to my love's lushes lips I bid farewell to my group as they were lead to the quarters they would be staying in for the next few days. I headed up the stairs towards the hall that held Lord Yukiza's study. When I got to the door I knocked before gracefully walking into the room.

Lord Yukiza was sitting behind his desk writing with a feather pen. He looked up as I stepped closer to his desk. I cleared my throat and waited for him to put his pen down before I started with my interigation.

"What really happened to your daughter eighteen summers ago Yukiza?" I questioned coldly leaving no room for lies.

"Hn... I was wondering when one of the other Lords would start to question us. Why is it you have waited this long to confront me of such a thing Lord Sesshomaru? You Tashio men are well known for your curiousity." Lord Yukiza stopped and stood from his desk.

"I have found something intriguing about my mate." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Your mate? Oh my boy it is good to hear you have settled down." Yukiza said with a silly grin plastered on his masculine features.

"Do not get off subject Yukiza. I have known you my entire life. All I want is the truth." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Well it started back with the war from your father. The dragons were upset that their leader fell at the hands of your father. They thought that if they couldn't have the West they might as well try for the East. A week after Sai gave birth to our daughter, my heiress to the thrown, they attacked. Sai was still weak from the birthing her being human bearing a full blooded demon child. We hadn't understood why the pup was full blood but when we questioned the Seer she stated that our daughter was in danger."

*FLASH BACK*

Yukiza's P.O.V.

It was the day after Sai birthed my daughter, she was laying in her futon breast feeding our daughter. Sai smiled as I walked up to the bed to stand next to her.

"Sai, how are you feeling now? How is Kagome doing?" I asked her in a soft soothing voice.

"Yukiza, Kagome is fine and I am just a little tired and hungry." Sai replied with a loving smile.

"Hn. Food will be brought up to you shortly. You are probably still tired from birthing a full blooded demon. I will take Kagome for a while, I wish to take her to the Seer to find out why she was born full blood." I told her as I left the room with my daughter in my arms.

I walked down to the first floor of the castle and continued to a hall that was completely dark but I could still see fine. At the end of the hall was a spooky looking door. It was the door to the Seer's lair, he liked to keep his privacy. As I knocked on the door it flew open and there before my eyes was the Seer. He had a grim look on his usually neutral face.

"Ketsia. I wish to know why my daughter is full blood instead of half." I stated as the Seer just continued to look at my daughter with that grim expression. "Is there something wrong Seer?"

"Your daughter... Kagome, she is in danger you must take her to the well located in the forest of InuYasha. Jump into the well and there will be white and blue light on the other side will be a new world. The world she must grow up in. The world that will make her the leader that she needs to be to become the Queen of this estate. The dragons are coming soon you must take her before they attack. You have one week mi'lord to get her to the well or she will not be safe and free." The seer now known as Ketsia said.

"You expect me to leave my new born daughter in a world I do not know with no one to look after her?" I practically growled at the seer's idiocy.

"No mi'lord there is a woman there who will take care of your daughter as if she were her own. You must trust in this woman to allow your daughter back here. She is needed in that time and this one. But her destiny is on the other side of the well until her fifteenth summer than her destiny will lead her back to this era. The era of her birth. Without going to that time she will not be strong enough to defend her self. You must do this to save your kingdom and your daughter. If the dragons attack and she is still here you will be to easily distracted and you will die. I have seen the future. And it is how I say. Remember Lord one week to get her to the well or the East will fall." Ketsia said in an eerily calm manner, it was obvious to me that he believed what he said.

*END FLASHBACK*

Normal P.O.V.

"So I went to the well and jumped inside. As the seer said we were transported to another time where a lovely young woman was sweeping the shrine. I showed her my daughter and told her everything. From the concealment spell to who I was. I wanted my daughter to have a good life with someone I could trust so I stayed for a day to get to know the woman that would raise my daughter. When I got back to this era I had three days before the dragons were suppose to attack, I hurried back to the Eastern Palace and when I got there I found Sai... She had transformed completely by the time I got back. The seer said she changed because we were soul mates her soul and body changed so she could stay with me. It is said only the strongest priestesses could transform if she truly loved the demon she was with. I was amazed. So has this answered your questions Lord Sesshomaru? Are you going to finally answer my question as to why you are just now asking?" Yukiza wrapped up his tail with a few questions of his own.

"Hn. I think I have found what you have been missing Lord Yukiza. Kagome Higurashi is my mate. She has recently gone through a transformation and she is here at this moment with me. I am sure she would love to meet her real parents." Sesshomaru stated as he exited the study following his nose to the room that held Kagome's sent in it. He knew Yukiza was following close behind.

Yukiza's nose started to twitch and his eyes went wide as saucers. It was her, really her. As they entered the room that Kagome and Sango were sitting in having tea, Yukiza couldn't help but stare at the woman that looked just like Sai.

"Kagome..." Yukiza whispered softly.

Kagome's nose twitched and she lifted a delicate eyebrow at the familiar sent coming from the man in the door way.

"Excuse me sir? Why is it your sent is so familiar to me?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I... I am your father. You probably remember my sent from when you were just a little puppy. Before I took you to the future to be raised by that nice young woman." Yukiza replied.

"Oh... Well whats your name?" Kagome asked.

"I am Lord Kukiza Takimora and your mother's name is Sai Takimora. And we are the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands. You are our heiress to the thrown." Yukiza replied with a small smile.

"Oh well I'm rather tired and this is alot to take in do you mind if I retire for the evening and we can catch up tomorrow before the ball?" Kagome replied with a slightly shaky smile.

"Of course I will leave you and your mate to rest. Miss? Would you like me to escort you back to your rooms?" Yukiza said as he turned to Sango.

"Oh no thank you mi'lord my mate will be by in a few minutes to take me back to our quarters. But thank you for the offer. Goodnight." Sango replied

Yukiza left just as InuYasha walked in to get Sango. After Sango and InuYasha bid them good night, Sesshomaru and Kagome climbed into bed and cuddled up.

"I cant believe I'm actually a princess." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"I can." Sesshomaru replied smoothly as he could tell Kagome was already asleep. "I love you, my princess." He muttered before kissing Kagome's head and falling asleep with her in his arms.

Kagome's P.O.V.

*Kagome's Dream*

I was swimming in a cool river when something suddenly grabbed me from behind. I went to scream but noticed that I was in mid air. I was hanging atleast six feet above a plummeting waterfall. If it hadnt been for what ever grabbed me I would have swam right over the edge of that and plummeted to my death.

I turned to look at who was behind me and I was shocked to see. Myself? What did I eat before bed to get this messed up dream?

"Who are you?" The question just fell right out of my mouth it was like I couldn't stop it.

"I am you that is who I am. You are in need of training. That is what I am here for. I am your primal side. The instincts. In this dream state is when we can communicate also meditation works well to communicate with eachother. Tonight you must rest but meditate tomorrow before you get prepared for the ball and I will teach you the basics." The primal side of I guess myself replied.

"Alright." Kagome said to herself.

*END DREAM*


End file.
